Data of all varieties is stored in databases. Access to data through present systems requires knowledge of database query languages, database Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), and/or programming languages. Querying a database for information requires a database administrator or other person with programming abilities to construct a database instruction to access and query the database for information. In the case of software programs written to interact with a database, the addition of new information requires the system code to be modified to retrieve the new information.